It's My Life
by TitanicLegallyBlonde
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have 2 kids Veronica and Travis what happens when their life is filled with romance, family and drama. I know it's not a good summary but please deal with it its my first story ok thanks.
1. Intro

Introduction

I do not own HSM  I hope you enjoy.

It has been 6 yrs since the Wildcats have graduated from East High. Troy and Sharpay are married. Troy is playing for the LA Lakers and Sharpay is on Broadway playing Elle Woods in Legally Blonde the Musical and she is also a famous singer. They have 2 children named Veronica Bella Bolton 14 yrs old and her twin brother Ryan Travis Bolton (but they just call him Travis).

Veronica: A beautiful girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes like her mom, she likes to dance, sing, hang out with her friend Kami (I will tell you more about her later), going on the computer or going to the movies with her boyfriend Hunter and friend, talking or texting on her cell phone, and to go shopping. She is a straight A student and loves hanging out with her family and she loves watching her mom perform on stage.

Favorite Color: Pink and Baby Blue

Favorite Movie: The Eye, 27 Dresses, The Golden Compass, Hairspray, and more.

Favorite Food: Hawaiian and Pepperoni pizza

Favorite Book: A Great and Terrible Beauty, Rebel Angels and the Sweet Far Thing.

Favorite shows: Lizzie McGuire, Hannah Montana, Full House and all the Disney shows.

Favorite songs: Misery Business, Picture to Burn, Teardrops on my guitar, Our Song, and when her mom sings Legally Blonde.

Favorite Artist: Fergie, Taylor Swift, Paramore

Travis: He has dark brown hair and blue eyes like his dad; he likes to go skateboarding, surfing, basketball, and skiing. He likes to go to sporting events and likes seeing his dad play.

Favorite color: Green and Black

Favorite movie: Transformers

Favorite Food: Steak

Favorite Band: Fall Out Boy and Panic at the disco

Authors note: Thanks for reading Chapter one will be up soon please review it will totally make my day thanks a lot.


	2. Valentine's dance

Chapter 1 Valentine's Dance

I don't own HSM

We are seen at the Bolton's House it is Valentine's Day it is 6:45 am and Travis is finishing up on some of his homework while Veronica is talking to her friend Kami and asking her what she is going to do today.

BabyV: Hi Kami how are you, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with us during school?

Kamilicious: I'm great! I just can't wait to go to school and get some valentines and I am so going to the dance it sounds like fun. Well I got to go and get ready for school I will see you in a little while ok

Veronica.

BabyV: Ok Kami see you later.

Signs off the computer

Veronica comes down the stairs in a hot pink sparkly tank top with a mini denim skirt with black uggs with a heart necklace on.

"Mom, I'm ready to go to school." Said Veronica.

"Ok Veronica sweetie let me just put my shoes on." Said Sharpay.

Sharpay comes down the stairs wearing one of outfits for her part as Elle Woods in Legally Blonde the Musical.

"Ok Veronica and Travis lets go I don't want to be late for rehearsals we have a very big show tonight." Sharpay said with a smile.

At School

"Hey Veronica are you ready for the school's Valentines dance." Said Kami smiling happily.

"Are you kidding me I can't wait to slow dance with Hunter." said a very happy Veronica.

Veronica walks to her locker

Hunter walks up behind her

"Hi Baby I got you something." Said Hunter

"Oh my gosh what did you get me can I have it now please Hunter."

Hunter gives Veronica a box of chocolates and a necklace that has a V on it.

"Aww thank you Hunter it's adorable." Kisses Hunter

At 6th period

"Oh my gosh only a couple more minutes until we can go to the dance Hunter im so excited."

"Me to baby I can't wait until we can slow dance." Said Hunter.

At the dance

The song Beautiful Girls starts to play

Veronica, Hunter, and Kami are dancing.

I love this song!! Shouted Kami

Song ends, we belong together starts playing.

"Kami can I dance with Hunter for this dance." Said Veronica

"Oh sure you can have fun you two."

Hunter and Veronica dance

"Are you having fun Veronica." Said Hunter

"Yes I am." Said Veronica

They Kiss

A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know I had fun making it sorry it's a late Valentine's chapter but I worked very hard on it nice way to end it please review add this story to favorites whatever oh I have a few pictures of what Sharpay was wearing but I couldn't pick so you can pick which one she is wearing here is the links.


End file.
